Under a Beautiful Full moon
by TheExtraordinaryKB
Summary: "Kate Can we PLEASE just talk about this?" Castle and beckett are finally coming to reality with the basis of their relationship, and its only rated K... for now.
1. Talk It out and Get Shot

"Kate can we please just talk about this" the ruggedly handsome mystery writer pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about Castle!" she replied on her way to her desk with coffee in hand.

"So, you didn't feel anything?" he asked knowing that the undercover kiss was more than just a kiss.

She fit perfectly in his strong muscular arms, laughing, acting she was drunk. Snow falling on their heads making them cold. They were tricking the security guard to get past him. It worked too. Just as she was about to grab her gun he stopped her. His hands were placed on her face. He paused for a moment just looking at her beautiful features. They went for it and they locked open mouths together. It was magical, extraordinary. An opportunity to peel another layer of the Beckett onion. They took down the guard and went in to save Ryan and Esposito.

"Ok, maybe something was there" she admitted.

"I knew it! That kiss was more to you than just a kiss!" he exclaimed louder than he wanted to. It was too late.

The other detectives popped their heads up fast, staring at them like they were from another planet, sitting there speechless. Ryan was walking towards their desk with Esposito following shortly behind him.

"Great. Look what you did now." She said rolling her eyes, "Deny EVERYTHING!"

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Esposito started.

"It depends, what do you think you heard?" Castle replied back afraid he might say something wrong.

"That you two finally kissed." Ryan stated with his eyebrow raised.

"Don't you guys have work to do?" Beckett chimed in.

"No. But is it true Beck's?" Esposito asked his boss.

"First, never call me Beck's and second," she said biting her lip. "It's totally-" she got cut off by Castle.

"TRUE." He finished. She shot him a quick glance that said "I'm going to kill you!" She got up to go to the break room. Not surprisingly, he was following her.

"Sorry, but Beckett you know we couldn't keep it a secret forever." He apologized.

"Yeah, Castle, I guess your rig-" She got cut off this time by her phone ringing.

"Beckett." She answered. There was a long pause, too long of a pause. He turned around, thinking she left but she was sitting there with tears forming in her eyes. She bit her lower lip gently, trying not to cry. But it was too late. Tears spilled out fast. Castle wrapped his arms around her the same way they were last night and led her out of the prescient. He didn't need an explanation from her yet. For now it was a mystery. He placed her gently in the passenger seat of his car. Nothing was said on the way to the loft. Once they arrived, they assumed the position once again and he led her upstairs. He let her go for a minute to unlock his door.

"Castle." She started, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine. Just know you're _always_ welcome here at casa castle." With that he opened the door and they both stepped inside.

"Have a seat on the couch and we can talk." He said. "I'm just going to go get some coffee."

"Okay. Thanks Castle." She said taking a seat on the long sofa.

He came back and handed her a cup. He sat down next to her and let her drink her coffee for a moment before speaking.

"So what's wrong that you broke into tears back there?" He asked gently afraid she might do it again.

"My dad." She started, "He was shot today. They think it might be related to my mother's murder. They said since he was in such bad condition-" her voice broke on the last few words.

"Kate," he said wrapping his arms around her and moved her into a laying position so they were more comfortable. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well let's just talk about something else." She said playing with his hand on her side. She couldn't help but notice how perfect she felt in his arms. Like nothing could ever hurt her.

"How's Josh?" he asked. Josh was a surgeon. He was never there for her but he made her happy, so if she was happy, he was too.

"We broke up because he was always gone and never there for me like you are." She started. He was speechless. "Right now he's in Africa, and this happened. He couldn't be here even if it meant something to him. You care. You always have."

"Glad to know that you know that and it will never change." He said, "Have you ever thought… of giving us a try, we already kissed."

"Yeah, I have. But if we are going to beat the odds, then I'm going to need a real kiss." She said looking into her hand.

"I think I can manage that." He said leaning in.

"No! Not now, I want to be surprised." She stated.

"Okay, sure. No problem with that." He said.

"I also want to make sure Alexis is okay with this. If she's not then I'm going to respect that." She said.

"We'll talk to her at dinner, but she already loves you and I'm sure it won't be a problem." He explained.

"Thanks Rick." She laid her head down against his side again.

"Anything for you KB." He replied drifting off to sleep with them lying side by side.

**Ok so guys tell me what you think and HIT THE BUTTON BELOW. don't worry, i take critisisim very well. The update for this will be short i promise. **

** Love you all,**

** Elyse 3**


	2. To my extraordinary KB

Kate woke up an hour later, confused. The island counter in the kitchen, the stairs leading to places she didn't know. Castle cooking in the Kitchen. 'What the hell happened' she thought to herself.

"Kate. You're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked setting hot chocolate on the table in front of her.

"Castle, I had the weirdest dream." She said looking at him.

"Care to share with the class?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if you must know. At the Captain's funeral, I was not the one to get shot." She said looking down. "It was my dad dying in front of my eyes. Lying there on the ground breathless."

"Kate." She said holding her hand, "It wasn't a dream."

"My dad was SHOT?" she practically yelled.

"At Montgomery's funeral, no. Earlier today, yes. They just called he's at St. Vincent's." he said to her as comforting as possible.

"I have to go." She got up and headed to the door.

"Not without me you're not." He said racing to the door, trailing behind her.

"Rick, Please!" she said. It didn't convince him. "Look Castle, I'm fine."

"Okay. Pinkie Promise?" he said holding out his pinkie. She intertwined hers in his and opened the door turning around one last time.

"You're such a child." She mocked while heading to the elevator.

"Call me!" he yelled after her. She had tears in her eyes as the elevator doors closed.

After she was gone he mumbled to himself, "She's not going to call me."

Kate rushed into her car and started to drive to St. Vincent's hospital. Halfway there she blew her sirens because traffic was backed up. She rode on the shoulder of the expressway as fast as her car would allow. She flashed her badge at the security guard and ran towards the elevator. She got in and hit the button that read, 5. When she got up to the room, she looked at his watch. Inside the room she saw her dad. There he was, barley breathing. It was dark with only two seats in the corner. She pulled one next to the bed and took a seat.

"Dad." She silently said grabbing his hand, afraid if she squeezed too hard she might break it off. There they sat in silence with only the steady beat of the monitor.

Back at the loft Castle was in his office writing when Martha came in.

"Darling!" she started, "I have wonderful news!"

"Hold on mother, I'm just about to throw a guy off the Brooklyn Bridge." He said never taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"You my dear are IMPOSSIBLE." She stated while dramatically leaving the room.

As soon as she left he slammed the laptop screen shut and picked up his phone. He tried calling Kate's cell, but it was off. He got up grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"I thought you were throwing a guy off the bridge." His mother said.

"He can wait between the ocean and the sky right now." He said closing the front door behind him. His mother just sighed and went back to reading the paper.

On his way to the hospital he stopped at a few places. A flower shop to get flowers for her, Fannie May's to get chocolate (the good kind with the caramel) and the drug store to pick up a card. He also stopped at Remy's figuring she must be hungry. He entered the hospital signing in at the front desk. They gave him a visitor's pass and he headed up. Through the one way glass of the room he saw her. Sitting there with her hair tied up in a messy bun with loose ends framing her face perfectly. She looked like she herself could fall apart any minuet. He knocked on the door and entered.

"Hi Castle" she said silently. Jim was still lying there unresponsive.

"Hey" he said, "I brought you these." He handed over all the gifts taking the empty chair next to her. She opened the card that read, '_**my extraordinary KB, no matter the obstacle, no matter how hard you try, you'll never get rid of me. Life never delivers anything we can't handle. Just remember I will stand with you. Love, RC.**__'_

"Thank you Castle." She said taking out her Remy's burger and fries. She also had a shake there.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Better now that you're here." She said, "It gets lonely sitting here alone." She almost smiled for the first time in days.

"Speaking of alone, can you manage one minuter? I have to go to the bathroom." He asked like a little boy.

"I don't know Rick… a whole minuet without you?" she teased.

"PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE!" he begged in a really high voice.

"Fine, go." She said. He immediately sprang up and ran out the door, but came right back in.

"I actually don't know where it is." He whimpered.

"Down the hallway to the right" she directed him.

"Right, thanks." He said running once again.

She couldn't help but smile at how he made the event seem less painful.


End file.
